


31 Days With You

by Charanko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wakes up after what seems to be a long slumber. Everything seems normal but he can't help but to feel that something is off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 31: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt

Something warm rested on Killua’s chest. It’s been there for a while. Hands, was it? The fingers of the person intertwined with his. They were shaking. Killua’s eyelids were heavy as if he had been in a deep slumber. A squeeze to his hands made him decide to open his eyes.

  
Above him was his best friend, Gon. His vision was blurry but he knew it was him. He could feel the warmth radiating from him and smell his scent. But even so, something spurred him to call out his name.

  
“Gon?” he called out, his voice somewhat slurred.

  
“Killua!” Gon responded immediately. Killua felt Gon’s hands slip away but the warmness still lingered. Once his vision cleared, he scrutinized Gon’s face. Gon’s eyes were red and puffy.

  
“Were you crying?”

  
“Huh? Oh…um…I…I just watched something really sad…So…I came here to tell you about it but you were sleeping…” Gon looked away and whispered, “I can’t believe…”

  
“Is that so?” Killua rubbed his head ruffling his silver fluffy hair. “You cry baby.”

  
“Eh? But Killua you cry more than me-“

  
“Shut up!”

  
“Ah!” Gon stopped Killua as he was getting up. “You should probably sleep more! It’s night time anyway.”

  
“Hm? But I just woke up.” Killua looked around at his surroundings. They were in their apartment. However, something seemed to be off about Gon. He ran his hands over his body. Nothing was unusual. “Gon come closer. If you do, I’ll do as you say.” Gon came as he was told. Killua began to pat him down. It gradually turned into him slowly roaming his body.

  
“A-a-ah…Killua?”

  
Killua looked up to see Gon blushing which caused him to blush in return. “Oh um sorry. I was just uh…That’s a very nice shirt you’re wearing,” Killua said as he quickly put down his hands.

  
“But Killua I wear this same shirt almost every day.”

  
“I-I knew that. Anyways! I guess I’ll try to back to sleep.” He fumbled with the blankets and turned to his side away from Gon. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him either. Perhaps he was just over thinking things like always. But for some reason, he could help but to think that he forgot something important…

  
“Good night, Killua,” Gon said sweetly.

  
“Good night, Gon, Killua replied in a dismissing voice as his eyes closed drifting off to sleep once more.


	2. Day 30 - Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon asks Killua to write down things he wants.

A delicious smell awoke Killua from his sleep. The morning rays filtered through the blinds casting bright bars onto the bed. Killua rubbed the fuzz out of his eyes and stretched. He then went to see what was going on in the kitchen.

“Good Morning, sleepy head!” Gon exclaimed. He twirled around in his cute little green apron. The remnants of last night had vanished from his face. 

“You’re so loud…Eh!?” Killua shouted in surprise as he saw the table covered with colorful abundant amounts of food. “What’s the special occasion?”

“Oh nothing. I just wanted to make it special…is that okay?”

“Mmm yweah definwtly.” Killua was already at the table stuffing himself.

“Expect them more often, then!” Gon sat at the other end of the table with a smile on his face as he watched Killua eat.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Mmm….I already did.”

Killua didn’t say anything about it. Something told him not to. He knew Gon was lying. He could tell when those honey glazed eyes would slightly look down. He let it go with a simple, “Okay.” Once he said that, he saw Gon’s shoulders relax.

“After you’re done, there is something I want you to do.” He got up and grabbed paper and a pen. “I want you to write anything you want to do.”

Killua blinked twice. “Anything?” He eagerly stood up from his chair. Nervousness bubbled in is stomach as a pink spread was seeping into his face. “Well then I—“

“Yeah, anything! You know like if you wanna go somewhere or something.” Gon interrupted as he took off his apron. 

“Oh.” Killua receded back into his chair. It was as if a cold wind gusted over him. All the exciting heat was sapped away. “Well…I guess for one, the amusement park since we didn’t get to go when we were younger.”

“Okay, put that on the list. We’ll go there tomorrow. For now I have some things to prepare for. Later, Killua!” Gon then slipped out of the kitchen and out the door. For a moment, Killua stared at where Gon had left. His gaze was distant. A tinge of anxiety emerged but he quickly shook it off and went back to his food.

After he finished eating, he went to find a place to think. Seeing that Gon wasn’t home, he crept into Gon’s room. He plopped himself on the fluffy blankets and pillows. The scent of Gon comforted him. 

“Gon…” he mumbled with half lidded eyes. He stopped himself from falling asleep and he sat up. “Gon is going to nag me if I don’t get this done.” Killua stared at the blank paper. What did he want? There was only one thing on his mind and that was…Gon. It made him upset that Gon seemed to be oblivious even though he gave so many hints. He never gave him a proper confession either. Killua scrawled on the paper ‘You.’ Staring at the word wistfully made him heat up. With a disheartened look, he scratched it out leaving a messy large black mark. 

Thinking about other stuff he desired deeply was going to take a while.


	3. Day 29 - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua go to the amusement park. Their last ride to go on is the cheesy classic Ferris wheel.

Killua grinned in delight as he took another bite from his sweet cotton candy treat. Wisps of the purple fluffy cloud lingered on the corners of his mouth. Gon stared intently at Killua’s tempting sugary lips. Noticing his stare, Killua turned bright red and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his free arm. In that instant, Gon bit a huge chunk off of the cloud.

“H-Hey! Get your own!” Killua exclaimed with a scowl as he pulled his snack away. Gon laughed and he gave Killua a warm smile. The pink tint in his cheeks and the angle of the evening sun rays made the look perfect. Killua’s heart was pounding loudly and it rung in his ears. He reached towards Gon’s lips and took a straying wisp in his fingers.

“Ah! Thanks, Killua!” Gon said as he pulled out a napkin and cleaned Killua’s mouth. “There! Now we’re both clean!”

“…Uh…Yeah…”

“C’mon Killua! Let’s go on the Ferris wheel. It’s the only one we haven’t been on yet!”

“Stupid, idiot, dumb, Gon…” Killua mumbled. ‘Damn him,’ he thought. He ruined the moment.

“What was that Killua?”

“Nothing! I’m coming.” Killua trudged behind in small little grumbles. He paused for a bit and turned his cotton candy to where Gon bit it. It was still speckled wet. As if in a daze, he brought it to his lips and bit it. “…Sweet…”  
Gon slid in taking the window side. Killua followed right after with his hands in his pockets.

“This is so cheesy, Gon,” Killua said with a pout on his face. The door closed and the Ferris wheel started to move.

“But you still came anyway, right?” Gon giggled.

“Yeah yeah.”

The Ferris wheel made it first stop. Gon turned to look out the window. Killua gazed at him. The orange, red and yellow rays of the sunset splashed across Gon’s skin.

“…Hey Killua…” Gon began but his voice trailed off.

“…Yeah?” Killua replied. He gripped the edge of his seat. His mouth was running dry and his heart was in his throat.  
“…Sunsets are beautiful, don’t you think?”

Killua’s mouth eased into a gentle smile. Rather than watch the actual sunset, he watched the colors fade upon Gon. “Yeah…they sure are.”

“…but…it makes me sad…such a pretty thing only lasts for a short time…” There was then a short period of silence.

“…Gon?” Killua asked. He didn’t give a reply nor did he turn away from the window. After a minute of hesitation, Killua decided to slide closer to Gon until their knees and thighs were touching. Killua contemplated a bit before placing his hand on Gon’s thigh. “…Gon?” He asked again as he rubbed small circles on the tanned skin. Still, nothing. Killua then decided to finally say, “…listen…Gon.” He brought his lips to Gon’s ear and whispered, “…I love you.” Killua saw small sparkles that fell like shooting stars. Gon turned to face him with tears streaming from his eyes.

“…Killua…” Gon embraced him in a tight hug. “I love you too! …I love you so much…” He began to whimper with hitched breaths. Gon rarely acted like this and Killua was taken aback. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon and stroked his black night sky hair.

“Shh…it’s going to be okay…shh…” Killua cooed. Gon gripped tighter. The Ferris wheel moved and stopped at the very top. All the city lights twinkled in the night like a glittery sea. “…Look how pretty it is outside.” Gon pulled away to look.

“It’s pretty…like Killua…”

“A-Anyways…feel better?”

“…mmm…” Gon sniffled. They were quiet for a while until Gon spoke again. “Killua?”

“Hmm?”

“…Does…this um…mean that…y’know…” Gon intertwined his hand with Killua’s. “…that we’re…boyfriends…?” They both blushed.

“Y-Yeah…when you say it it’s s-s-so embarrassing…”

Gon grinned. Killua stared at Gon’s glistening lips. He slowly closed his eyes as he drew his own lips closer. Gon followed suit until…CLANG! The Ferris wheel started to move again causing Gon to lose balance. His head dipped into Killua’s chest.

“Che,” Killua muttered.

“…I’m glad that Killua loves me…” Gon said as he snuggled against Killua inhaling his addicting scent.

“…I’m happy you love me too.” Killua embraced him once more. He leaned down and softly kissed his head.


	4. Day 28: Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua gets an abnormal headache...what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small ch. All the feedback made me inspired! Thank you! I didn't mention this before but - technically can imagine what age they are but I'm just going to say they're 18.

Killua waited anxiously as he furiously pressed the buttons on his game controller. The new game Gon gave him was great and all but he preferred to have Gon who was not home from work yet. Killua missed a button and the game screen flashed ‘GAME OVER.’

“Geez…what’s taking him so long…” Killua whined as he got up to get a glass of water. The moonlight snuck through the blinds making objects in the kitchen glint. He filled a glass at the sink and was about to drink it until a searing pain coursed through his head. “…What the…ngh…” Killua grabbed his head in attempt to stop the pain. Before he knew it, the room was spinning and he had fallen onto the floor.

His mind was in a haze. An image began to form. It was legs. He heard the footsteps on what seemed like concrete. ‘Oh yeah…I was walking somewhere…’ Killua thought. Everything then faded into black.

The front door clicked open and Gon walked in.

“Killua? Killuuuuuuuaaaaa?” Gon called out. But there was no answer. ‘Is he sleeping?’ Gon wondered. He wandered into the kitchen. “Killua!” Gon rushed to his side. The glass Killua was going to drink from had spilled and there was a small crack on the bottom. Gon felt Killua’s forehead. “…Good…no fever…” Killua’s eyes fluttered open.

“Gon…is that you?” Killua asked as he reached up to feel Gon’s face.

“Yes, of course. What happened? Are you okay?”

“…My head just hurt over a sudden…ugh…” Killua’s head continued to throb. Gon helped him up and supported him. He gently laid him on the couch. Gon went to get another glass of water.

“Here, drink.” Gon lifted Killua’s head and slipped the water in his mouth. “Do you want medicine?”

“…No…”

Gon turned to look at the TV and grimaced as he turned it off. “Let’s get you to your room…”

Killua grasped Gon’s arm, stopping him. “…Lap…I want Gon’s lap…”

Gon gave Killua a small smile. “As you wish.” He scooted himself under Killua’s head and stared down at Killua’s blue ocean like eyes. Killua hummed in content as he made himself comfortable. Gon ran his rough tanned hands through Killua’s fluffy silky hair. It was like petting a kitten. His other hand was being held by Killua’s. Gon petted his head and softly caressed his face until they both fell into deep sleep.


	5. Day 27: Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon take a trip to the beach that takes the whole day.

‘Where was I going? Oh? Gon is here too…’ Killua’s thoughts echoed throughout his vague dream. They were walking but to where, Killua didn’t know.

Killua awoke to find two sun orbs staring back at him. “Wh-what the hell Gon?!” Killua yelled as he jerked back. “Don’t scare me like that.

“You were making faces like this and that,” Gon mused as he twisted his face in weird positions. “Other than those faces, you’re pretty cute when you sleep.”

“Sh-shut up! What do you want anyway?”

“Sorry, sorry Killua! Will you forgive me if I said I’m taking you to that beach you wanted to go to?”

“That popular and gorgeous beach, Pearl Sands?! Really? You will?”

“Yup! I said I’ll do anything, remember? I already got our stuff packed so all we gotta do is go!”

“Hmm…I guess I’ll forgive you this time. But…what about work? The beach is pretty far, I believe, so it’ll probably take us the whole day to get there…”

“Oh…um I took today and tomorrow off so it’s alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ah geez Killua it’s fine! I have a lot of vacation days saved up anyways!”

“…Okay, then. Let’s go!”  
\-------------  
As Killua predicted, the train ride to the beach took the whole day. By the time they got there, it was already night time. Throughout the whole trip, Killua kept on casting worried glances towards Gon. When it came to Gon, he would only take days off when he was sick. He’s usually dedicated to working and always scolded Killua for taking too many ‘days off’ just for fun. In the end Killua got fired and stopped working but it didn’t matter because he had enough money to live off of anyway. But for Gon to take days off to have fun? Even if it was to spend time with him…Killua couldn’t bring himself to ask him what was wrong; He knew something was terribly wrong. It almost felt like they were pressed on time… However, another half of Killua was filled with doubt. It kept on telling him that everything was okay, to deny everything, and to enjoy himself. Killua knew if he gave in to his doubt, ultimately it would hurt him in the end…but, he couldn’t bring himself to wipe that bright smile on his love’s face, even if it did happened to be superficial.

“Killua?” Gon called as he waved his hand in front of Killua’s face. 

“…Huh? Oh…yes, Gon?” Killua responded snapping back to reality.

Gon pointed to a small yet cozy looking hut. “We’re going to stay here for the night.” The roof was made of thick straw and palms. The body of the hut was constructed of polished yet worn wood. Inside was a fair size comfortable bed with plush pillows and silk blankets. A small fire pit lay in the center with leather couches surrounding it. Off to the side was a taut hammock weaved out of thick ropes. The opposing side held a view of the glimmering ocean with the glowing half-moon reflecting off the numerous gentle waves.

“It’s a pretty nice place. How did you reserve this?”

Gon winked and stuck out his tongue. “It’s a secret~” He skipped over to the hammock. “You can have the bed. I’m tired so I think I’ll just…” The hammock creaked as Gon climbed on. “…Good Night Killua….mngh…”

Killua snuggled himself in the bed but he didn’t feel like sleeping yet. His thoughts haunted him, keeping him awake. He turned to face the window. Rolling small waves washed upon the beach like a soothing ocean lullaby. The half-moon above projected how he felt inside. “…If only things would stay like now…” Killua turned to face Gon. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Or at least Killua thought he was sleeping.

“…Can’t sleep, Killua?” Gon asked in a groggy voice without opening his eyes. Killua gave no response but the bed creaked as he pulled his blankets in tighter. “…Want me…to sleep with you?” Killua’s face and body heated up like a kettle on a stove and he hid under the covers in embarrassment. He knew Gon meant only to sleep in the same bed but he couldn’t help thinking about how much more than that he wanted. He wanted to kiss him, to touch him, and to…see him naked…especially under him. He loved him deeply and the lust was already bubbling, brimming, and overflowing within the blood of his heart. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity just to let Gon know that he loved him more than anything and to let him know just how important he was to him. They were taking little steps but it just wasn’t enough and often times Killua wondered if Gon held the same thoughts about him. Killua pulled off the blankets and slipped off the bed. He stood over Gon barely breathing at all with a flushed face. He reached out his hand about to touch a place where he never dared to touch before but he bit his lip and stopped himself. Instead, he crawled in with Gon who scooted over to make room. “Killua…I love you.” In response, Killua pulled Gon on top of him and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“You’re not fair…As a punishment…I’ll kiss you when you least expect it…”

“Eh…? But…” Gon let out a small gasp and became silent once he felt Killua under him. He squeezed Killua’s hands. “…Sorry…Killua…when…when I’m ready, okay? I promise.” But Killua was already sleeping. Gon was now wide awake, his face burning like a hot summer sun. However, he also felt extremely guilty and two small glittering tears trickled slowly down his cheeks…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it again with sleeping ;u;


	6. Day 26: Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua have fun on the beach~

The bright sun above radiated a gentle warmth upon the two boys who walked across the light beige sands of the beach. The ocean waters shined like multiple pieces of glass. Looking below was like looking through a kaleidoscope as colorful fish swam by and hid among the vibrant rocks and coral. Tall palm trees with coconuts growing on them were scattered about weaning out as they came closer to the shore. Sea gulls cried above and small aquatic life waded in tide pools. The beach was the stage and the ocean an orchestra as the waves rolled on shore in a musical number.

Under a palm tree, Gon set up their blue striped umbrella and fresh blue towels.

“As I thought, this beach is amazing!” Killua exclaimed as he ran a few feet down shore.

“I knew you would like it!” Gon shouted back as he waved his arms in a motion for Killua to come back. “You need to put on some sunscreen, Killua!” Killua bounced back and plopped himself on one of the towels.

He stared at Gon, who was looking for the sunscreen, with a puzzled expression. “Hey Gon?”

“Yes, Killua?”

“So…..when are you gonna take off your clothes? I’m already out here in my swim shorts. It’s already starting to get hotter. And oddly there aren’t any people around.”

“Ah, I’ll do that right now!”

Killua stared intensely waiting for that gorgeous tanned skin to show. Gon first slipped off his shorts. ‘Oh wow…those are some tight shorts…’ Killua thought as he let his eyes wander. Gon then slipped off his shirt and Killua’s face instantly went into a frown of disappointment. “What?”

“Hmm? Something wrong?”

“Yes there is something wrong! Why are you wearing a…a…a wet suit???!!!”

“Hmm oh! I was going to go diving or snorkeling! It’s very pretty over here and---“

“Hmph. Fine.”

“…Anyways, here is the sunscreen---“

“Put it on me.”

“I’m sorry what---

“You said you’ll do anything, right? Put the sunscreen on me…Gon. Th-there’s no one around so it sh-should be fine.”

“As you wish.” Gon knew Killua was mad. ‘Now how to get rid of the grumpiness.’ Gon thought as a mischievous smile crept on his face. “By the way….the reason why you don’t see anybody is because I reserved the whole beach only for us for today.”

“You what---That’s cold!!” Killua yelped as he felt Gon’s slimy fingers slide across his stomach. Gon slowly ran his hands across the bumps of Killua’s abs. “Oh really now? You wanna play like that?”  
“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gon grinned as he straddled Killua. His grin grew wider as he saw the blush on Killua’s face appear. He moved his hands up towards Killua’s pale smooth chest. “It’s so much easier to put it on this way. Don’t you think, Killua?” The way Gon roamed his hands over his body drove Killua mad. Killua knew this is what Gon wanted and it was working. Gon squeezed his shoulders and poked both of his nipples. “Time for the other si---“ Killua gripped the front of Gon’s wetsuit to pull him down for kiss. He closed his eyes relishing the feel and his victory. However, when he opened his eyes, he discovered that he wasn’t kissing Gon’s lips at all! Gon’s laugh muffled through his hand. The lotion smell and remnants clung on Killua’s lips.

“…And here I was wondering why it felt funny. Damn you Gon.” Killua grumbled as he flicked Gon’s forehead and wiped his mouth. For a tiny fraction of a second, there was a flash of sadness in Gon’s eyes but he shook it off.

“Alright, other side now Mr. Grumpy!” He flipped Killua over and massaged his back. The bumps, curves, and dips of the muscles were pleasant to touch. When he was done, Gon’s hands lingered still until he finally pulled away.

“Mmmm you’re so good at that, Gon…I’ll forgive you for today. Now let’s go and play or something.” Killua got up and stretched out his arms. He glanced at Gon who seemed to be daydreaming off somewhere. “Gon, you coming?”

“Ah yes!”

The two boys did as much as they could before the sun went down. They examined cute creatures living in tiny tide pools, buried each other in soft warm sand, swam in the clear ocean, watched the vibrant sea life that lived in the reefs, and built tall sand castles. Being with only each other felt like an eternity. No one bothered them and no one was looking. It was truly relaxing and they both left their worries to be carried by the sea breeze. But, alas, the day was soon turning into night and the fun ceased. For the last activity, the two built a small bonfire and watched the elegant sunset disappear in the ocean. The moon now stood in all its partial brilliance.

“Killua, look,” Gon whispered as he held something up for Killua to see. It was a shining perfect pearl. Its rainbow shell glinted with moonlight. “It reminds me of you, because you’re so beautiful.”

“S-stop that!” Killua shouted as he turned away but Gon could still see the red on the tips of Killua’s ears. The pearl indeed was beautiful. “W-well then…” Killua showed a Gon a cute golden brown shell with ridges and two lines lining the tips. “Th-this is you.” He took Gon’s free hand and placed it in his hand.

“Thank you, Killua! You’re so sweet.” He leaned on Killua’s shoulder. “But I can’t give this pearl to you yet. I will, but not now.”

“Always your way, huh? But, I can wait for as long as it takes…” Killua placed his hands over Gon’s. They sat there in silence listening to the crackling of the fire and the waves washing on shore.


	7. Day 25: Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon asks his friend, Leorio, to do him a favor.

The crickets of the night hummed together with the quiet whisper of the cold wind that passed in silent strides through the air. The stars above emitted a dim weak twinkle as if they could be blown out like a small candle fire. The moon was less than half now causing a twisted feel to crawl through Gon’s stomach. A few moments ago he and Killua just arrived back home. Killua had passed out on the couch with a peaceful smile on his face. Gon, on the other hand, had a phone call to make before he retired to bed. He punched in the numbers and waited.

“Hello, Gon! What’s up?” A tired but cheery voice greeted from the phone.

“Ah, Leorio! Nothing much. How about you? Do you have a lot of work today?” Gon replied.

“Not today. There weren’t as many patients as usual. I appreciate you always calling to keep me up, Gon. I get so sleepy sometimes. But today I’ll be alright.”

“That’s good…” Gon paused reconsidering if he should ask his friend to do something for him. He certainly didn’t want to sound suspicious. He leaned on the black cool railing of the apartment complex. The cold seared his warm skin making him shiver. “Um…Leorio…I have a favor to ask you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I want…you to order some flowers for me 23 days from now. A bouquet of red roses, some sweet peas, primroses, forget-me-nots, purple hyacinths, and dark pink roses. With it I would like the words, ‘I will always love you.’ And then after that, I would like you to always send a single full bloom red rose every single day to here…please. I….won’t be able to do it so…”

“…Won’t be able…to? I’ll do it but what do you mean…?”

“…Oh! Um…I get side tracked easily…you know me! So…”

“Hmm…okay. But if you ever need to talk, I’m here okay?”

“Alright. Thanks, Leorio.”


	8. Day 24: Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list is fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that some people are confused ;u;---I wrote it to be that way. *hides* In the previous chapter, each flower had a meaning behind it. I'm glad how this is turning out---thankies for the support ;w;

The two boys sat fishing on a thick tree branch that hovered over a small lake. Yellow rays from the sun illuminated the area giving off a mellow feel. Gon tilted his straw hat down dozing off from the serene atmosphere. Following behind was Killua who was propped up against Gon’s back. His eyelids closed as he absorbed the warmth that emitted from Gon’s body.

A little splash caught Gon’s attention. 

“It’s here,” Gon whispered to Killua as he gripped his pole tighter. Excitement gleamed in his eyes.

“Tch, already---I mean, about time,” Killua scoffed as he flipped over to face Gon’s back. He peered over Gon’s shoulders to see little ripples surrounding the end of Gon’s line. Gon felt the slight tugs on his pole. At the right moment he began to reel the fish in. “Oh? Seems like it’s just a regular fi—“  
“WHAAA---!!” Gon yelped as a strong vigorous yank from the fish pulled him forward. Had not Killua immediately grabbed onto his waist, he would have fallen into the lake.

“Why that bastard! Get’em, Gon!” Killua glared at the lake’s surface as if the fish could see him.

“I’m…trying…nghhh!” Gon’s face turned red from using all of his strength. Killua then slid his hands up Gon’s arms to hold his hands and help pull. Killua’s face soon also turned red.

“THIS STUPID FISH! ARRGHHHAAAAA!!!!” Having enough, Killua gave a forceful heave upward as he stood up still with Gon’s hands and the fish finally burst out from the surface. They watched as the large pretty fish with shining blue, purple, and green scales was flung towards the shore. However, they were also falling off from their perch. SPLASH! They both fell into the water.

Moments later, they resurfaced standing chest deep in water. They glanced at each other and then burst out laughing. Killua faded into a smile as he looked lovingly at Gon. Gon’s hair was down and wet. The sun glistened in the tiny water droplets that rolled down Gon’s skin. A pink hue rested in his cheeks. He was just too adorable. Killua found himself wading towards Gon. With the back of his hand, he caressed the side of Gon’s face. Gon’s laughing ceased and he stared into Killua’s beautiful azure orbs. Gon’s slight and tinted parted lips were too tempting to ignore. With half lidded eyes, Killua held Gon’s head in both of his hands and leaned in. This time, Gon didn’t stop him. Instead he closed his eyes as Killua’s sweet lips connected to his.

There was an explosion of emotion behind the kiss. It was like a massive whirlwind that almost pushed Gon down with amazing force. Were it not for Killua’s hold, Gon’s knees would have already gave in plunging him into the water. Tears seeped through Gon’s eyes as he tasted the swirls of longing ache, the tinge of dark lust, tenderness care, and deep unconditional love. Words merely could not do justice. All this and more he felt Killua convey to him by his warm soft lips. To make sure that Killua knew he got his message, Gon gingerly tugged on Killua’s drenched top and reciprocated his feelings by deepening the kiss. Killua felt the abundant passion, dedicated loyalty, and burning unconditional love in Gon’s reply but there was also a dose of an apology and speckles of sorrow.

They parted but Killua kept a close proximity to Gon’s face and gazed into Gon’s golden orbs. He wiped Gon’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. On the tip of his tongue was the question, ‘are you okay?’ but the dark long glistening lashes and flushed face allured him and instead Killua said, “More.” He gave Gon another long kiss. He broke away and with hot breath he whispered, “More,” once again. Killua captured Gon’s lips for the third time. His hands maneuvered behind his love’s head and around his waist. “More.” Killua couldn’t get enough of Gon. His lust brimmed towards the edge as he heard the soft whimpers Gon emitted each time he kissed him. But alas, as Killua went for the seventh kiss, Gon stopped him by placing his pointer finger on Killua’s lips.

“We…we should…really get out of the water,” Gon said breathless from all the kisses. He wriggled a bit until Killua let him go. Covering his red tomato like face, he waded towards the shore. Killua followed, staring at Gon’s sculpted back muscles. Once on land, Gon turned to face Killua and said, “It’s getting late so we should---mmmmm.” He was cut off by yet another kiss. Killua pushed him against the tree and gave him quick butterfly kisses on the neck. Gon looked too cute and helpless. It urged Killua to become rougher with his affection. Killua snaked a hand under Gon’s top and he was about to take it off until two hands firmly gripped his arm. “…Sorry…Killua…but…I…” Gon’s sad face snapped Killua back into focus.

“Sorry…I just…sorry Gon. I’ll wait…until you’re ready. Sorry,” Killua said filled shame and embarrassment. He walked away towards the fish they caught.   
Gon knocked the back of his head against the tree and grabbed a fist full of his top in front of his chest. His heart contained a mixture of guilt and regret. He wanted Killua as much as Killua wanted him. “But…I can’t show you this,” Gon cried as his tears burned his eyes and splashed onto his fist.


	9. Day 23: Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to watch shooting stars with each other~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies so much for the support/comments/etc. ;A; it made me so happy and motivated! But, I got stuck for awhile ;n;. I was debating whether to reveal certain things or not. I ended up making many scenarios--scrapping some--I liked one and it felt like a good follow up but considering how many chapters I have left, I decided to leave it out for now--instead--I chose to use this short one.

“They say it’s going to be a whole bunch of them!” Gon exclaimed as he hopped eagerly up the stairs towards the apartment complex’s roof.

“…Is that so…” Killua said. He was looking down. His thoughts and mind were somewhere at a distance. Gon turned around and frowned. His eyes also went downcast. Yesterday’s events left an uneasy cut in both of their hearts. In silence, Gon took Killua’s hand and led him outside. 

The night air pressed onto their skin like a cold ice cube. Most of the city and neighborhood lights had been turned off. Up above, numerous of stars twinkled like sparkling sand against the dark sky. Soft blankets and pillows were already set up waiting for them. Gon sat himself down and patted the space besides him gesturing Killua to hurry and sit as well. It was quiet for a while. At the corner of Gon’s eye, he saw Killua reach for him but quickly retracted his hand.

“Hey, Gon. Do you believe in wishes?” Killua asked in a casual manner when he already knew the answer.

Gon kept silent for a few minutes before answering. “Not really anymore,” he replied. It was a somewhat strained answer. Bewildered, Killua snapped his head to look at Gon but Gon was simply looking at the stars with a passive face.

That was…very…un Gon like.

Gon faced Killua. “But…” He grabbed Killua’s hand, scooted closer, placed it on over his shoulder, and leaned against Killua. “I believe in you and that’s enough for me.”

It was as if a heavy gray cloud lifted from Killua’s heart. He let out a sigh of relief as he rested his head on Gon’s. Gon trusted him. Gon was telling him not to be afraid. Killua also knew that if anything happens, Gon would still love him. It was evident in the way Gon held tight to Killua’s hand, not letting go. Killua planted a kiss on Gon’s head causing Gon to nuzzle with a smile.

As the night went on while they chatted waiting, what Gon said about not believing in wishes, started to bother Killua. His gut and intuition had a slight notion that something was strange. He had let it pass a few times already but he was too afraid to confirm. He was too afraid to shatter the stained glass window of happiness they had. But his mouth had got the better of him and he found himself asking, “…Gon…is there anything wrong?”

However, it seemed Gon didn’t hear for he was shouting in glee as the meteor shower began. “Look, Killua! It’s so amazing!” Gon laughed as many silvery sparkles streaked across the sky.

Indeed it was amazing. Killua found himself holding his breath as his eyes took in the grand scenery that unfolded before him. To himself, he pensively made a wish. Then, just like a kiss, the falling meteors faded and the excitement calmed. “…So…did you end up making a wish anyway?” Killua inquired.  
‘Because I wish we can stay like this forever,’ Killua thought. ‘Do you feel the same?’

“Mmnnn,” Gon hummed as he shook his head. “Just being here with you now…is more than I can ask for.” He gave Killua a gentle yet sorrowful gaze before he leaned in to kiss him.

If Gon would wish, no matter how hard he tried, it would change nothing.


	10. Day 22: Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two buy tuxes to attend a ball. What exactly is Gon hiding? What is Killua forgetting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is about a day or so from now in the story--I forgot to mention ;u; Thankies again!! I appreciate it so much---the comments and stuff etc.!!! *coughcough* I'mbadatratingthingssoIwasdebatingwheretotakethisandIchangedstuffidkifIllchangeitagain*coughcough**sweats*

Killua rubbed the white silky material between his fingers.

“This will look good on you, Gon,” Killua snickered.

“Ehh??! But Killua that’s a wedding dress,” Gon said. The dress was big and fluffy adorned with white roses and many frills. The veil that came with it was long and had a rose crown for the head. Killua attempted to imagine Gon in the dress. In his mind, Gon was blushing with his signature smile but he seemed ethereal and fragile. However, he was adorable and quite gorgeous. A grin and a pink flush creeped onto Killua’s face.

The grin soon faded on Killua’s face and instead, it turned pensive. “…Hey…Gon, do…you wanna…get married?” There was a short silence. Killua tried to look at Gon from the corner of his eye. “…It doesn’t have to be now…but…”

“This will look good on me then, right?” Gon held a white tux in front of him. “Should I wear a tie or a bow? Also what color should the corsage be?” He pointed at a black tux. “That’ll look good on you! And then we’ll switch colors during the reception and everybody will be happy and be having a good time.”

Killua smiled. “Heh, that sounds nice. Perhaps nothing too expensive. Invite a few people. Make it a small wedding. Oh but I want a giant cake. And I want it to be chocolate.”

“Buuuuuuuuuuut for now let’s look for something for the ball. I think I’ll go with a black tux and tie.” Gon took the tux and headed into the fitting room.

On the list, Killua had written in very small letters, ‘Go Dancing.’ Instead of going to the club like Killua insisted, Gon decided to take him to a ball one of his friends invited him to. 

Killua was about to look for a tux himself but he saw that Gon had dropped the tie on the floor. He approached the tall fitting room curtain swiping aside just enough to get through. “Hey Gon you forgot your ti---“

“KILLUA!” Gon yelped as he quickly crossed his arms over his chest. “D-don’t come in without knocking or telling me!” There was a pinch of frustration or anger in his voice.

“Hmm? But I thought it would be okay if I just…” Killua trailed off as his eyes met Gon’s. Gon’s eyes reflected anxiety, worry, and fear. Killua walked out immediately. He poked his hand with the tie inside. “You forgot this. Sorry, I won’t do that again.”

“…No Killua…I should be sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that. You just surprised me that’s all!” Gon tried to laugh it off. “Thanks, Killua! I’ll…treat you cake after this, okay?”

“No, it’s fine. I was at fault here. I’ll still take the cake though. I’ll just get whatever and wait outside.” Killua left, his head downcast.

After he heard his footsteps fade, Gon sighed and lowered his arms. He gazed at himself in the mirror and grimaced. Seared onto the middle of his chest was an intricate black mark. In the center was the number twenty-two. It was like a thorny rose where the design of it was beautiful but the meaning of it was a painful reminder.

“It’s fine! There’s plenty of time! There’s still many days left!” Gon shouted with confidence in attempts to convince himself. But a sharp icy feeling began to slowly seep into his heart. A few tears began to fall. “Huh…what…I shouldn’t be…” Gon wiped his tears in a continuous motion. Soon he felt the shocking ice fill his whole body. He slumped down, his hand trailing down the mirror leaving behind a moist streak. “…I’m scared. Killua…I’m scared…” He wept until his eyes became dry.  
\-------

A few moments later, Gon came out of the store. Killua was leaning on the window, waiting. He was about to ask what took Gon so long but as he watched Gon rub his red eyes, he decided instead to embraced him.

“I missed you,” he whispered into Gon’s ear.

“Killua, I was only away for about twenty minutes!” Gon exclaimed, a giggle emerging from his throat.

“Still. I want my cake now. So hurry up.”

“Okay! Okay!” Gon rushed up ahead.

Killua followed behind, glad that he was able to make Gon smile.

After the cake, on the way home, they passed a particular street. Killua turned to look. It was like any other street with cars passing through, street lights lining the sidewalk, stores lining the sides. Now that Killua thought about it, this was the street that led to Gon’s favorite garden store. Gon loved the flowers there and occasionally would buy supplies for potted plants. Some of them lined the window sill back at the apartment. Killua glanced at Gon who was walking across the cross walk already, his arms swinging his belongings side to side. Killua took one step on the street and an ominous feeling came down on him like a thick blanket. A wisp of a memory whizzed through his mind.

‘That’s right…me and Gon were walking down this street. Then…then what?’ There was a flash of Gon skipping ahead of him. Killua couldn’t remember any more than that. But something told him that it was important. However, it also scared him. ‘Do I really want to know?’ He tore himself away and ran to catch up with Gon, refusing to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm emphasizing too much on how sad Gon is---hmm I have to do something about it. Like the point is across now hmm...;u; but he's just so broken about it. Hmm....


	11. Day 21: Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon have a picnic. Killua makes Gon promise something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies so much for the support, comments etc.! I literally roll around on my bed when I see people's reactions! I'm so happy! Picnics are nice.

Killua was resting his head on Gon’s lap. The pleasant weather, the gentle strokes on his head, and the colorful surroundings made Killua feel at peace. He gazed above at his favorite heartwarming face which looked like an angel due to the sun shining behind.

“Killua, I love you,” Gon said, his gaze never shifting. His fingers played with some of Killua’s silver strands of hair, twisting them and smoothing them out. A sweet smile curved upon Killua’s lips as he rose. He gave Gon a long kiss and before he parted, he gave a brief lick to Gon’s bottom lip. A blush of surprise appeared in Gon’s cheeks but before he could say anything, Killua’s stomach decided to let out a loud and gurgling growl. “Heh, heh someone’s hungry!” Gon poked Killua’s stomach in a playful manner. Besides him was a straw basket. Inside were sandwiches and a canister of lemonade. Gon laid them out on the blue blanket they were sitting on. 

Killua grabbed a sandwich and gobbled it down. “Mmmm…Gon your food is always so tasty,” Killua mused as he took three more sandwiches. 

“Leave some for me!” Gon snatched two away before Killua could eat them all. Killua then gulped down some lemonade making sure to leave a decent amount left. The narrow look in Gon’s eyes made Killua snicker.

“Gon…so…I was thinking, what do you want to do in the future? Besides getting married to me of course hu h u hu.” Killua smiled seductively and conceitedly.

Gon looked towards the sky. A few ravens flew past some clouds. “I…want to stay with you as long as I can.”

“Well of course yeah! You said something like that the other night too. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.”

Gon flinched.

“I remember now! We’re gonna travel around the world just like you promised when we were kids. Add that to the list. I’ll get another job and save up more money. It’ll be our honeymoon. What do you say to that?” Killua asked. His voice seemed a bit rushed if not somewhat desperate. IT was as if he was forcing a certain hope of reality or belief upon them.

There was a momentary pause before Gon replied. “Yeah, that sounds good!” Gon beamed and laughed. “I sound like you now and you like me.”

“W-w-well it’s just that---I need you to promise me…again! Promise me that we’ll travel the world together.” Killua held out his pinky. “T-t-this is how you do it right?” He took Gon’s pinky since he wasn’t moving. “Hurry up already! Now chant!”

“Okay okay! Pinky promise pledge! If I’’m lying, I'll drink a thousand needles. Pinky promised! Seal it with a kiss!” Gon pressed his thumb against Killua’s. Killua put in a bit of more strength than he had to. He let go only to grab Gon’s wrist again to pull him into an actual kiss.  
He broke off and rested his forehead against Gon’s. “…There, now you’ll definitely have to take me like you said.” His warm whisper grazed Gon’s lips.

Gon merely looked in Killua’s eyes with gentleness. In that timeframe he couldn’t pull what he needed to say or what he wanted to say. There was no way he could express his feelings or circumstances in a few words. So, all he replied was, “Okay.” It was a heavy ‘okay’ that brought out a high hope for Killua but gave more weights to Gon’s conscious.


	12. Day 20: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon takes Killua to a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermm......It's been a very long while since I've started this fic. I was very tempted to drop it a few times but I've recently made a new policy for myself that I'll finish what I've started. During the time I was away, I think my writing changed TuT Also...I think I forgot how to write Gon and Killua so I might be inaccurate. This will be the last fic I will write for this fandom until Togashi comes back TnT I think partially why I stopped was because back then I lacked confidence in my writing even though I had support from those who read it. HxH was a big fandom back then and there were many talented writers around me. I felt intimidated. Also upset and angry because I couldn't understand what my writing lacked to be great. Some of those talented writers were also not so nice people--this also made me angry because people defended them even though they were wrong just because they were great writers. But for one, my writing was not up to par, two there are many people in this fandom, and three I should have appreciated what I had because now that I look on it, I actually did get a good amount of support on here. I didn't think about those things and instead I was frustrated with myself. Nowadays, I moved to a smaller fandom and I'm now one of the only ones who write in it and people tell me that my writing is great. It took me awhile to accept that with confidence. This fic had more people looking at it than my other ones in the other fandom yet I feel as if the other ones had more meaning to it even though not a lot of people read my stuff because there aren't many people in the fandom to begin with.
> 
> Anyways, yeah. I'll try to wrap this up but it might be different or inconsistent. But I hope to finish it.
> 
> About this chapter: Most of this chapter is of my old writing. Only the last part did I write recently. I'm not exactly sure what I was planning or was thinking. I hope to figure it out.

            “…This is…a really nice establishment here Gon. How did you even manage to get invited to this ball?” Killua asked astonished at the sight before him. It was an elegant castle made out of white marble and gold fringes. Many fancy people were already making their way to the massive wooden two-door that had intricate patterns carved all over it.

 

            “Remember Kurapika?” Gon asked laughing at Killua’s reaction.

 

            “Oh yeah! The guy who never answers his phone. Well how did HE get connections to THIS?!” He waved his hands towards the castle.

 

            “Mmm…I think it was something with his job. I think he works for rich people or something. I called him at the right time actually. I was surprised! So…he said to make up for not answering his phone, he’ll let us in.”

 

            “Haw? Something is fishy about that…”

 

            “I just told him something and he consented right away!”

 

            Killua narrowed his eyes. “What did you tell him?” The words slipped out before he could even think. His instinct told him it was related to Gon’s secret. Killua panicked. The last thing he wanted was to think or talk of the obscurity of the ethereal lie of time they were living in. Luckily Gon pushed his question aside.

           

Gon grabbed Killua’s hand. “That doesn’t matter!” He pulled him towards the entrance. “Let’s go already!”

 

            “Oh…um right! I’m hungry too.” Killua pushed the negative thoughts away and allowed himself to be dragged into the pretty castle.

 

            Inside, the floor was bright and had natural swirls one would see in white marble. It reflected the glamourous lights that twinkled from the golden chandeliers above. In the middle was a grand staircase lined with crimson velvet carpet. At one end was a large orchestra who happened to be playing “The Blue Danube Waltz.” At the other end was a long table filled with delicious fancy food. Lining the wall were window glass doors that lead to several balconies. People danced in merriment at the center.

 

            Gon shifted a little in his shoes, a bit nervous in being this kind of environment. Killua was quite used to it, however.

 

            “It’ll be okay. No one will pay attention to us anyway,” Killua whispered into Gon’s ear. His breath tingled and Gon gripped Killua’s hand tighter. “C’mon let’s get food already!” Killua now was pulling Gon towards the delectable delights. Once at the table, Killua filled his plate with loads of yummy food.

            Someone tugged on Gon’s arm.

 

            “Dance with me?” A woman’s voice commanded more than asked. Gon turned to look at the lady. She was quite pretty with blue eyes and raven hair. She wore a long sleek black dress and pointy black heels.

 

            “I’m sorry I’m already tak---whaaa!” Gon tried to protest but he was whisked away to the dance floor.

 

            “Gon!” Killua called out. The random lady and Gon had disappeared into the dancing fray. “Who the hell does she think she is!” Killua tossed his chicken leg aside grumbling as he stormed into the crowd. Before he could take five steps, someone grabbed his hand and jerked him over to face them. It was a random girl with too much make up on that was forcing him to dance with her. Killua darted his eyes around the crowd searching for Gon. He saw him uncomfortable being flung side to side by the woman. Killua ripped away from the girl and tore through the crowd. He then yanked Gon away from the Gonnapper. “He’s mine!” He hissed.

            “K-Killua...you’re making a scene...” Gon whispered. All eyes were on them causing Killua’s face to turn bright red. “W-why don’t we go to the balcony over there...” Gon led him out two tall window like doors and into the fresh air. The view of the lake behind was stunning. “Are you mad, Killua?”

            “Hell yeah!” Killua spat as he leaned over the marble railing. The wind blew through his hair and he sighed. “I wanted this night to only be for us, you know?”

            “S-sorry...Killua. Want to go home?”

            “...Yeah...yeah. But after...” He leaned in and kissed him. After he did, he felt calmer. “Dance with me a little.” He took Gon’s hands in his and led him. Gon was a tad embarrassed since he didn’t know how to dance too well but it was a good thing Killua was such a great lead. After they were done, Killua smiled. “Now I’m satisfied.”

            The night was cold and the moon was waning. Gon thought, ‘ _Soon, that’ll be me..._ ’


	13. Day 19: Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is sure something is up so he asks Gon about it.

Killua had noticed the gradual distance that grew between him and Gon. He wanted to reach out his hand towards him and tell him that he could tell him anything. There was always this poignant look in Gon’s eyes. It was as if...as if...any moment he was going to fade away and well, be gone.

            “Gon...I think we need to talk,” Killua said.

            Gon stopped washing the dishes, wiped his hands, and sat down next to Killua. His heart was racing. Killua must not find out. “...About...what?” Gon asked slow.

            “...Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

            So...he couldn’t hide it forever. Now to think of something...Gon gulped. “...Y-yes...actually.”

            “See, I knew it. Why can’t you tell me it? Weren’t we supposed to trust each other? I’ve noticed you’ve been growing distant. If someone looked on the outside, they probably can’t tell. But I can. Because I know you best. So, what is it?” Killua stared at him with intense eyes.

            “W-well...I’ve just been...thinking...if...if it was really okay for us to be together.” Gon hoped that sounded convincing. It wasn’t an entire lie either.

            “You’re asking about that now?” Killua laughed. “Idiot. Of course it’s okay. Look, maybe other people don’t approve...like...my family but that doesn’t mean we can’t do what we want.” Killua searched Gon’s eyes. They seemed to be telling the truth...

            “I love you Killua~” Gon sang.

            “Of course you do. I-I love you too...” Killua scratched the side of his face. “...And about my family...there’s something I need you to do...”

            “Uh oh...”

            Killua explained the situation. He thought Gon would disagree but to his surprise Gon agreed to do whatever Killua needed and wanted to do. “...You sure?”

            “Yeah! It’s kinda weird...but I’ll do it.”

            “Okay, I’ll let them know.” Killua dialed the number and began talking. Meanwhile, Gon’s gaze shifted towards the window. This favor was the least he could do for Killua.


	14. Day 18 - Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua tries to convince his parents that Gon is a candidate for marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for the comments, support etc. TuT I really appreciate it and I apologize if I don't answer or don't answer all etc. I've been busy;;;

It was so damn stuffy in the poufy stiff yellow dress Gon wore. But, he did day he would do anything for Killua. The sun bore down upon his head making it burn and his skin sweat. He wore the straw hat decorated with a large yellow ribbon and fake colorful flowers. It was a tad better.

            “Well, here it is...my old home,” Killua sighed as they stopped in front of a gigantic fancy mansion. It was obvious that the Zoldyck family was as rich as a thousand hells.

            Gon grinned. “You had a nice home, Killua~” He sang. He shuffled a bit in the bright yellow heels he wore.

            “But it’s not as good as the one I have now.” Killua leaned in to kiss Gon but Gon pushed him away.

            “Killua! Now’s not the time! Look, someone is looking at us.” Past the tall black gates was Killua’s brother, Illumi. His long dark hair flowed behind as he strutted towards them. Staring into his empty eyes gave Gon a cold unsettling feeling. He stopped and opened the gate for them to enter.

            “I assume this is her...Hello, Gardenia,” Illumi addressed Gon.

            Gon shot a look at Killua that portrayed as: ‘Gardenia, really?’

            Killua shrugged as if saying: ‘I couldn’t think of anything else.’

            “S-salutations,” Gon said as polite as he could. He hoped he didn’t mess that up. He hoped that won’t mess anything up. The blonde long hair curls wig on him was starting to really itch.

            Illumi stared at Gon for a few seconds before turning and leading them into the mansion. “Dinner is almost ready,” Illumi stated. They were sat down at a long fancy table that had way too many chairs for only a few people. At the far end sat Killua’s father, mother, and other brother. Killua mentioned to Gon once that he had another sibling but that sibling was somewhere sent off to a school far away.

Gon was really beginning to sweat now as Killua’s parents eyed him with sharp eyes. Well, the mom was wearing sunglasses but nevertheless Gon could still feel them piercing.

“So, this is your current...girlfriend?” Killua’s father asked, his milk curd hair swaying as he turned to look at Killua.

“That’s right. She’s from a rich family and is of the highest pedigree,” Killua replied as he toyed with his silverware. Gon felt as if he were some kind of dog. He scowled a bit and stared down at the embroidered table cloth.

“Which family?”

“Ah, the Fr---ancis family. Her mother passed away but the father constantly travels the world doing important business.”

Again, Gon gave Killua the look. In return, Killua kicked him from under the table.

“I see. that is a rich family name.”

To both of their reliefs, the food came. The servants placed an abundance of sparkling and savory food across the table. Gon knew Killua ate a lot but he didn’t think he could eat this much. Now came one of the tricky parts: Table Etiquette. The rest of yesterday and the whole night, Killua drilled into Gon how to act in front of his parents. Gon couldn’t understand why Killua’s family couldn’t just accept what Killua wanted. But, with time being precious, Gon knew he didn’t have time to argue with Killua’s ideas and methods or his family’s beliefs.

Gon eyed the steak that was placed in front of him. The juicy drops rolled off on the sides and glimmered in the chandelier light. It looked so tasty...but, he had to do this in the most inconvenient way possible. With light and ginger fingers, Gon picked up his utensils and began cutting the steak. Everyone else was eating, not paying attention, but one can never be too sure. Killua, however, didn’t care about table manners and he just stuffed things in his mouth like he always did, much to his mother’s dismay. Gon placed the morsel into his mouth, oh how yummy it was. He managed to hitch of dinner without a mistake. Now it was time for the...interview.

They sat in the living room on fancy couches in silence until Killua’s father spoke up.

“What do you do on your free time?” He asked Gon.

“I go horseback riding, enjoy tea parties, and attending social gatherings,” Gon said as calm as he could. Killua shifted a bit because he saw Gon’s eyes reflecting dishonesty. It was always so easy to tell with him. But, good thing Killua’s family didn’t spend as much time with as he did.

“Why are you interested in my son?”

Gon wanted to tell him a whole bunch of things but he would have to settle with an unsatisfying answer to himself. “He’s quite the gentleman.” Yeah, right. Before Gon could continue, Killua broke in.

“I insisted that she be my girlfriend. I know you guys are...picky, but she is adequate, isn’t she?” Killua urged.

Gon frowned. Again he felt as if he was being looked down upon. He knew Killua didn’t mean it but...

After the interview, Gon and Killua were led to a large hall. Many guests were already talking and dancing. Another social party, great.

“Killua...I want to go home already...this is so uncomforting...” Gon whined.

“I have to get them to accept you or else they won’t leave us alone,” Killua said. He was about to say more before someone tapped his shoulder. He then turned to talk to the person.

Gon had enough. As Killua was distracted, Gon slinked away outside to the mansion’s lawn. The cool air of the night sky was refreshing.

“Oh? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with my brother?” Illumi’s voice inquired from the dark.

“Ah! Well...I...just...needed some fresh air,” Gon squeaked. This wasn’t expected. Illumi loomed closer and snatched Gon’s wrist. Gon’s eyes widened as Illumi’s hand came closer. The fear shot into him. However, he wasn’t afraid that his identity was going to be revealed but rather what he was hiding on his chest, even though that had nothing to do with Illumi.

In time, Killua flicked Illumi’s hand away. “Oi, what are you doing?” Killua snarled.

Illumi just blinked. It was rare that Killua stood up to him like that. Something must be up. “Nothing, my dear brother. I’ll be inside.” Illumi walked away, looking a few seconds behind before disappearing into the mansion.

“Gon, why did you leave me? You’re supposed to stay by my side remember...Gon?”

Gon couldn’t speak. The terror from before caused tears to trickle down his cheeks. Without warning, Gon slapped Killua, kicked off his heels, and ran away.

Killua stood there stunned with his face still facing the side as Gon disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dun even know what's going on anymore haha OTL


	15. Day 17 - Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua apologizes for his behavior.

“Gon?” Killua called as he knocked on the door. “Gon? Please come out...Gon?” Still no answer. Killua sighed. Okay...maybe he was a jerk yesterday. He probably didn’t think about how Gon felt...What _was_ he feeling? “...Gon...I’m sorry...I really am...so please...come out?”

            The door clicked and opened. Gon stared at Killua with red and puffy eyes. Killua swallowed and his heart lurched. Did he hurt him that bad? “...mmm...” Gon mumbled. Killua followed Gon and sat upon the bed with him. The quietness felt stiffy and lukewarm. Killua sensed no malice from Gon or anything...just sorrow. “Killua.” Gon’s voice sounded firm.

            “...Yes...Gon?”

            Gon thought for a moment, debating on what to say next. He made meander patterns with his finger upon the bed. “...How did it go...yesterday?”

            “Ah. You mean my family? Well...I think they believed me. They still seem a bit skeptical about it but even so...we’ll just run away and whatever.”

            “...mmm...” Gon stopped moving his finger and rested it upon Killua’s hand. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “...Yeah, we won’t listen to what they have to say!” In that split second, Killua thought he saw doubt in Gon’s eyes but that was replaced with Gon’s bright sunny smile.

            “...Are you really okay?”

            “What makes you say that?” Gon said a bit too quick. Realizing his mistake, Gon tried to cover it up with a smile.

            “That. That’s exactly it. You’re hiding something. Look...you can tell me. I already told you didn’t you? And it’s not what you said last time. There is still something! Just tell me...or...can you...not tell me...?” This idea was foreign to Killua. Gon could be read like a book so the idea of him hiding stuff just seemed impossible.

            Gon shifted and darted his eyes away. If he told Killua anything, he wasn’t sure how he was going to react. And the least thing he wanted was a sad Killua. But maybe he could spare some of the truth. “...I can’t...tell you, Killua.” Gon said the words slow but he said them without looking at Killua.

            What was so important that Gon couldn’t tell Killua? Killua remained silent for a few minutes. “...How come...?”

            “...It’s not that I don’t trust you, Killua. I guess you can say...it’s a surprise.”

            Killua calmed down. “A surprise? Why didn’t you say so? Of course you can’t tell me things like that...of course...But Gon...I’m...here for you...okay? Don’t forget that.”

            “Mmm...Thanks.”

            “...Mmm I’m hungry.”

            “Oh? I’ll make you something.” Gon got up and dashed to the kitchen. Killua heard cupboards and the fridge opening. “Actually, I need to run to the store. I’ll be back!”

            “Okay!” Once Killua heard Gon lock the door, he got up and rummaged throughout the room. He tossed blankets, pillows, clothes, and drawers across the floor. All he came up with was the giant pearl Gon found and some stationary with envelopes. Nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever. He placed the items back where he found them and dashed into other rooms. Nothing. Then...what was the surprise? He heard the door click open and rushed to sit at the dining table.

            “Ah Killua, can you help with the groceries?”

            “Sure, Gon.” Killua got up and hauled in the bags. He sat back down pondering what could it be that Gon was hiding as Gon cooked dinner.

            He didn’t seem too happy about the surprise...so what could it be?


	16. Day 16 - Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua finally gets a sudden premonition.

“Hey, Killua...let’s stay home today,” Gon stated. His eyes seemed distant, staring through the window at something far away.

            Killua gazed at Gon’s face. The sun glowed upon his skin but for once, it didn’t seem to fit. Gon was quite easy to read almost all the time. He always voiced his opinions, feelings, thoughts and what not. However, Killua does admit that there are those dark brooding times where he knows Gon is thinking about something. But, he can never tell what precise thing Gon is thinking or feeling. His face becomes so obscure, so masked, and sometimes, those locked feelings are hidden behind a plastered smile. When these times came, Killua could never bring himself to ask Gon what he was thinking about. He pretends to know but in reality, he doesn’t know. Does he...want to know?

            “...Okay,” Killua replied after a long while. He dug his hand in his pocket and withdrew his list. Despite their efforts do all the things he wanted, they were only able to go through a few. He stared at his scratched out desire. He found a pen and wrote more things on the list that may or may not be fulfilled. A sudden fear shattered his thoughts and peace. Slow, he gazed back up at Gon. Yesterday, Gon had mentioned a surprise...but he doesn’t look to happy. That isn’t like him. Killua swallowed nothing past his dry throat. He got up and walked over towards Gon. Taking Gon’s chin between his fingers, he forced him to look at him. Gon found himself staring into Killua’s piercing blue eyes and in that moment he felt as if everything was exposed.

            “...Killua?” Gon questioned, hoping to break Killua from his trance. Instead of answering, Killua leaned down and kissed him. When he broke off, he gazed down. His hand trailed down to Gon’s hands. Killua’s hands trembled in Gon’s warm ones.

            “...You won’t...disappear, will you?”

            Gon’s heart froze. It took a few seconds for him to reply. “O-Of course not! Killua what are you saying?!”

            Killua flinched slight. Gon noticed it and became tense but relaxed when Killua looked back up at him with a smile. “Yeah, what am I saying? Idiot.” Killua slipped his hands away and turned from Gon. His forced smile faded and he bit his lip. Killua didn’t want to believe it. But he saw it all.

            Gon had lied.


	17. Day 15: I Can't Tell You Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua wants to know but Gon can't tell him everything.

Killua laid on the bed facing the wall. Gon stared at his back, knowing that he was angry. He hadn’t talk to him all day. Gon was hoping it wasn’t because he found out but deep inside, he knew that may be the exact reason.

            “So?” Killua questioned, breaking the glass.

            “So?” Gon repeated.

            “What are you hiding from me?” Gon flinched and remained silent. “Well?”

            “...I can’t...tell you, Killua.”

            There was another stretch of silence. “And why not?” Gon expected Killua to get furious with him instead of asking.

            “That is...I can’t...because...well...”

            “Don’t beat around the bush. It isn’t like you.”

            “If I tell you...then everything will fall apart.”

            “...What do you mean by that?” The answer caused Killua’s heart to leap up. Just what was so terrible that it would break their relationship?

            “I mean that in...a physical way.” Gon found himself trying to give hints for Killua to find out. It was just too painful to keep the truth for him. His resolve was supposed to be firm and strong. But it was Killua...maybe some little hints won’t hurt. “Do you remember...a rainy day?”

            Killua searched his memory. It wasn’t as hazy as before but he did recall feeling something weird crossing on of the streets and he did recall rain. “Sort of.”

            “...Something about that. I can’t tell you but it doesn’t mean you can’t figure it out. I know you’re smart Killua~! I love you so much...so I hope you can forgive me...”

            “...How can I not? But are you sure you can’t just tell me?”

            “I’m sure.”

            Killua thought for a bit. Was someone blackmailing Gon? But for what purpose? Gon loves him a lot so that wasn’t what was going to be destroyed. Is someone planning to sabotage them? Planning to steal money? Planning to kill them? Kill seems a bit too extreme and random...kill...why does that word feel strange? Murder...death? A sudden flash whizzed through Killua’s mind. There were noises, a crowd of people gasping and talking. There was also the pitter of rain. Bright lights were ahead. The smell of burnt tire and wet ground staunched everywhere. However, things seemed blurred as if Killua were looking through a fogged glass. Something red was seeping out from under him. Above him...was that Gon? Killua couldn’t tell for sure. Before Killua had anymore thoughts about it, he was pulled out of the memory and back into reality. Killua ran his hands over himself. Everything seemed fine. Just what was that memory? Did something happen at that street? “Gon...?”

            “...Yeah?”

            “I...wasn’t...I...nothing...happened to me, did it?”

            There was a long silence. “...You’re fine now, Killua.”

            Now? What did he mean by that? Did Gon take him to the hospital? Was he involved in an accident but can’t remember it? Why would Gon need to hide that? Also...if it was recent...the injuries he may have sustained shouldn’t be healed. Just what was going on? “...But how?” Was all Killua could ask.

            Gon bit his lip. “I can’t tell you.”

            “Gon...” Why couldn’t he tell him? Is this what he meant? What would happen if Gon told him? And was Gon going to go away? Maybe, Gon did something to save him but he can’t tell or else he will disappear? That made perfect sense! “Okay, I understand. Sorry for putting you under pressure.” Killua turned over and snuggled up to Gon. “For whatever it is, Thanks, Gon.”

            Gon buried his face into Killua’s chest. Killua’s chest tightened as he felt his shirt becoming damp.


	18. Day 14: What In The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua remembers what happens.

Killua stood on the sidewalk at the street that haunted his memories with hands in his pockets. Overhead, gray clouds drifted by. The name of the street held an ironic name; Fortune. He gazed ahead at almost nothing, expecting his memory to react. People and cars passed by his vision. Hours passed but nothing resurfaced. A cold raindrop splashed on Killua’s head. Thunder roared above and an onslaught of heavy rain came crashing down causing for people to run for cover. Killua remained there in the rain until night occurred. Ahead of him, the crosswalk light blinked green and he decided to move his feet across the crosswalk. There were no cars and no people. The rain continued to fall but at a moderate rate. Nothing else made noise but the poignant rain.

            As Killua reached the middle of the crosswalk, everything rammed into him in a large blur. In his memories he saw the rain, the car, the red lights, and Gon. He remembered now. He remembered everything.

-/-/-

            “Mito was really angry! But I couldn’t help myself!” Gon chided as he skipped on the sidewalk. The nearby lampposts cast a yellow glow on parts of Gon’s face.

            “Of course she would,” Killua scoffed. He glanced up. “Looks like it’s gonna rain soon.”

            Gon looked up at the sky. “Yup! You’re right Killua! Right...about...now!” Just as Gon said that, tiny droplets fell on them. “We should rush home!”

            Killua laughed as they ran towards the crosswalk. The crosswalk light flashed green and they began to hustle across it. A bright light caught the corner of Killua’s eye. “Gon!” He grabbed Gon’s wrist and wrenched him back as far as he could. A loud thud and the screeching of tires pierced the air. Killua was now gazing up at the sky. However, his vision blurred due to the rain. Pain racked his body and he felt something warm gushing from him.

            “KILLUA!! KILLUA!!!” Gon screamed as he gripped Killua’s arm and hand right. Killua at that moment didn’t understand why Gon was screaming his name. What had happened? Other people began to gather around the scene. A few moments later, an approaching siren was heard. The last thing Killua remembered was the ambulance’s flashing red lights.

-/-/-

            “...So...I was in an accident...” Killua mumbled to himself as he stood there. Was it the cost of the hospital bill then? Did Gon have to keep silent for that? It made no sense but it was the only thing Killua could think of. If so, it wasn’t as bad as he thought. But something still felt unsettling. Killua then decided to head towards the nearest hospital.

/-/-/

            “Killua Zoldyck?” The front counter lady asked.

            “Yes, is there any file on me?” Killua questioned. The hospital at night always felt eerie and creepy. It always smelled of death and antiseptics. Visiting hours were over so not many people were waiting around.

            “Let’s see...I think I was hearing your name often around here...” The nurse pulled out a file. “Killua Zoldyck. It says you were involved in a car accident that damaged your head, chest, stomach, right arm and leg. You weren’t supposed to live but you came through with a miracle recovery as if you never got hurt in the first place.”

            “What do you mean by that?!” Killua burst out confused more than ever.

            “That’s what is says. You were bleeding internally and had a gash on your head. Bones were broken yet miraculously; the wounds seem to have disappeared.” The nurse stared at him in awe. “It’s truly baffling! I would be as astounded as you are!”

            “I see...thanks...” Killua backed away from the counter and made his way outside. “What the hell...?” What magic was this? The records don’t lie. The event in fact did happen. What the hell was Gon not telling him?!


	19. Day 13 - Uneasiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to feel uneasy for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I feel like I'm stretching so I apologize for that and that these are so short.

“Explain yourself. Explain everything. What in the hell is going on, Gon!?” Killua shouted as he slammed his fist on the wall. The clock at the corner read midnight.

            Gon averted his gaze. “I knew you’d figure it out, Killua.” Gon whispered as he gave him a half-hearted smile. “But remember what I said? I can’t tell you everything.”

            Killua stood still staring at Gon. The silence stretched for a while. “…But…how can’t I not ask questions? This is absurd! This is something important! I know you’re not brushing it off but…” Killua went up to Gon and with his fingers, forced him to look at him. “Just…just look me in the eyes and tell me everything is going to be okay. Just do it.”

            Gon’s eyes fell a bit before rising again. “…Everything is going to be okay, Killua.” Killua knew it wasn’t true. The look in Gon’s eyes betrayed his words but he didn’t care.

            “Good.” Killua’s gazed lingered for a moment before he closed in for a kiss. Gon gripped Killua’s shoulders tight.

            “I’m sorry…Killua.”

            “Don’t be. I know you probably have your reasons as frustrating as it is.” He then kissed Gon’s neck.

Gon had conflicted feelings. On one hand, he wanted to push Killua away due to his fear. But at the same time, after all that’s happened, he might regret not doing as much as he could for Killua. “…Killua…I’m scared…” Gon outright said it. Killua halted and pulled back staring at Gon with a worried expression. He said nothing but instead pulled him close and embraced him. Gon then embraced him back, not wanting to let go.

            “It’s late. Let’s get some sleep.” Killua carried Gon to their room and laid him in bed. After Killua was sure Gon fell asleep, he got up, picked up his phone, and went into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he began researching on the matter, trying to find any solution to all this madness.


	20. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon just can't do this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for the comments, kudos, etc.~  
> The remaining chapters might be relatively short;;; One of the reasons is that I can't think of what to write and now I just feel like I'm repeating in these chapters. I really wanted to do a chapter for each day and I think I'll keep on trying even though I think the better option is to do a time skip.

Gon stared at Killua perplexed. Just yesterday Killua was being moody, sad, and upset. He had a right to be. Yet, right now, here was Killua, smiling at Gon, as he pulled him towards many exhibitions in the museum. Killua was even happy this morning, urging for them to go out. It was like a total opposite between them. Gon didn’t have the heart in him to tell Killua to stop pretending.

            “I don’t even like boring stuff like this but if it’s with you, then, it isn’t so bad,” Killua remarked as he gazed at an abstract painting of different colors. He gripped Gon’s hand tight as if he were afraid that he would slip away.

            Gon cast his gaze on the floor. He felt so conflicted. He wanted to give Killua the most he could but perhaps that would just hurt him in the end? There wasn’t much time left at all… He couldn’t just out right say it either. A sudden dizziness penetrated Gon’s head. He stared at Killua who was becoming blurry. It was fear. The fear of not being able to be with Killua anymore was so immense and overwhelming. Gon knew this. He _knew_ this. He knew it would happen at one point. It was inevitable. Gon thought he was strong. He could do it. He could persevere. But, the tears that gushed out said otherwise.

            “Gon, Gon!” Killua called out. Gon didn’t answer. Killua carried Gon outside and placed him on a bench.

            “…I can’t…I can’t do this anymore…” Gon mumbled.

            “Do what Gon? It’s okay Gon. What’s the matter?” Killua wasn’t sure what to do.

            “Killua…I can’t…no more…”

            “Shh…shh…” Killua wrapped his arms around Gon and patted his head. Gon gripped Killua’s sweater before falling asleep. Killua remained there for a while, staring up at the clouds above.


	21. A Sad Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises, so Gon is pushed to some sort of solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and such~ Only 10 chapters left.

The feeling of hopelessness seemed to have trickled and seep into Killua as well. Killua and Gon sat there on the couch, a good distance apart, staring at nothing. What was there to say? What could have been said? Killua tried not to think about it or anything at all. Gon couldn’t help but to think about it and nothing else at all.

            “Killua,” Gon called out. But Killua didn’t answer. He just continued to stare ahead. “Killua,” Gon pressed. Nothing. “Killu—”

            “What?” Killua replied blunt.

            “I’m sorry.”

            Killua let out a long sigh. “You keep apologizing.” He paused. “But it’s not like it’s going to do anything.”

            That hurt. “I’m sorry I can’t do anything Killua. I…I’m…” The tears streamed down Gon’s face. Killua refused to look at him. The silence was suffocating. Gon stared down at the floor as he slid off the couch. He wobbled to their room and pulled out a drawer. He then came back and kneeled in front of Killua’s feet. “Killua…”

            Killua felt guilty and placed his hands on Gon’s shoulders. “…I went too far…Stand up, Gon.”

            Gon revealed in his hands a pearl ring. “…Will you marry me, Killua?” His voice shook, and his hands quivered on Killua’s lap.

            Killua should have been happy but instead he felt pain. A contorting pain that twisted his heart and guts into a million knots. “…Mmm. Let’s get married.” Unable to think of what else to say, Killua agreed. He wanted to for so long. “I’m sorry that I was being heartless…so much so…that you had to…go this far to just show me that you love me and care so much…I…Gon I…” Killua threw himself upon Gon and embraced him. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you!” That sinking feeling that kept on bothering Killua, it was as if it were telling him that Gon was going to disappear. Killua felt Gon’s hands return the hug. What was Gon’s expression right now? Killua was afraid to look. He couldn’t look. He didn’t want to know.


	22. Day 10 - A Small Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua get married.

The gray overcast covered the early morning. The cold air seemed to have froze life itself. Once in a long while, a car or two would speed down the road in the distance. The small chapel was empty save for Killua, Gon, and a minister. Gon had insisted on inviting Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua’s family even though it was on short notice but Killua was adamant about not bothering any of them. His family should not come at all. Didn’t Gon remember what happened? He’s sometimes either too forgiving or too unforgiving. But maybe being pressed on time scrambled his mind.

            “I do,” Killua stated with a soft smile.

            “You may now kiss,” the minister said. Killua leaned forward and kissed Gon with gentle lips.

            When he pulled away, Killua scoffed. “It wasn’t how I wanted or planned it to be, but it will have to do.” Killua fixed Gon’s tie. Killua stared at his ring. They didn’t have time to get new nice ones either, so he wore the one Gon proposed with. Gon wore a plastic gold ring. One couldn’t tell it was fake unless they peered closer. “C’mon, cheer up!”

            Gon laughed a nervous laugh. “Sorry…it’s just…I wish I could have made it better,” Gon said.

            “Don’t sweat it. We’re officially together now and that’s enough.” Killua held out his hand. “Usually I’m the sad one you know…” Killua looked away.

            Gon grinned as he took Killua’s hand. “Sorry there’s no honeymoon.”

            “Eh…I can’t be picky. As long as I’m with you, then anywhere is good even if it is at home.”

            Gon laughed. “Silly Killua.”

            Killua smiled again. He got Gon to brighten up his mood. There wasn’t much time left it seemed. But how to spend it in an efficient way? Killua squeezed Gon’s hand. If only he could prevent whatever was going to happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TuT Still kinda typing whatever;;


	23. Day 9: More Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Gon's rambling thoughts.

Only eight days left. Time passes so fast when something unwanted is just around the corner. Gon curled up closer in Killua’s arms. He peered up to see his angelic face sleeping. He imagined when that face would be dampened with wet tears. It would be all Gon’s fault too. Gon wondered if he’ll be able to at least watch Killua from afar. Love was painful. Nobody told him that. He thought it was filled with warmth and happiness. But no, it also held sorrow, sacrifice, pain, and all sorts of things one does not think about. Gon felt his chest. The engravings were still there. Killua would do the same, Gon thought. Except Killua would be better at hiding things than he. Killua always did that. He thinks Gon doesn’t notice, but he does. Sometimes Gon feels guilty for continuing pretending he didn’t know. Killua always sacrificed even the littlest things for Gon. This was real love, Gon thought. A dangerous thought. Could there have been another way? Maybe if Gon accepted things as they were…but then why was that opportunity presented in front of him? The fear settled in again. Was this all worth it? It was, wasn’t it? It had to be. Why was everything just so unfair?


End file.
